1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-skid brake control apparatus, which is constructed only of mechanical members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles, particularly in two-wheel vehicles, the need of anti-skid brake control devices, which are inexpensive and can positively be actuated, has recently been emphasized highly in order to provide an additional margin of safety in driving the vehicles. Many anti-skid brake control devices have heretofore been proposed, but most of these devices are costly and have required a complicated construction. In addition, these prior art devices are not satisfactory in fail-safe operation and involve many problems for use in practice, and therefore, they have not yet found their way into general markets.